Oh
by nouseforone
Summary: alt ending to seeing red will involve my other storie Alone, but not till much later B/A im gonna pretend spike never got a soul and is living happily with Dru or whomever causing mayhem and dystruction


This will probably be a long story, but it will take a while for me to post new parts because of work and school and other things. It will involve my other story Alone much further into the story, the one I had promised I would finish about half a year ago. I did get many kind reviews, thanks to everyone by the way, but I sort of lost interest in the crap they showed us 6th season. Anyway, Spike will not be in this story. Lets just pretend he turned back into season 2 Spike, killed a group of school children, then met up with Dru (or whomever you want him to end up with) and they both are living happily ever after, far far away from Sunnydale. Eventually this will be a B/A story so no matter how bad it looks, it is my sole goal to have them end up together. Also the first part might be rather depressing and I do like Xander, nonDark Willow, Tara and sometimes Dawn. It's an alternate ending for Seeing Red that just popped into my head for some reason and wouldn't leave.  
  
This is going to be shortly after Xander and Buffy made up in her back yard, but Warren got stuck in traffic so nobody has been shot yet  
  
Disclaimer: Mutant Enemy and Josh Whedon own them unfortunately, not me.  
  
"Ow!" Xander hissed after accidentally pouring some coffee on his hand. Buffy smirked slightly, "Yeah, coffee is normally best when in the mug." Xander shot her a mock glare, "Well perhaps I like coffee on my hand, it gives it a nice, um.., well it wakes me up in the morning so there." "And it leaves a nice little red mark on your hand too," Dawn added. "Hey it sort of looks like a little man. See, he's waving.." "Mock me and my strange customs if you must," Xander began. "Oh believe me, we must," Dawn giggled. "Uh, Buffy? We're almost out of cereal. Also milk would be nice to have." Sitting down at the table, Dawn emptied the box of cereal and the last of the milk into a bowl and began to eat. Buffy rolled her eyes in annoyance, "Could you have told me that yesterday, when I was out shopping?" Xander leaned back against the counter, "But what's the fun in that? Hey, where are Willow and Tara?" Glancing up at the ceiling Buffy shrugged, "Guess they are still making up." "Hmm, perhaps I should go up there and check on them. Just to make sure their okay of course," Xander grinned. "I really don't want to have one of my best friends turned into a rat personally," Buffy walked over to the fridge to check what was left to eat. "You're annoying enough as it is." "Jeez, with all this verbal abuse, a guy could think he's not wanted," Xander whined. "Please, how would we ever survive without you?" Buffy playfully hit him with a dishtowel she had grabbed. Xander sighed and glanced up at the clock, "Well it appears you'll have to go with out the great and all powerful me for a few hours, the evil demon known as work beckons." "Ouch, work on a Saturday, sucks for you," Dawn mumbled over her cereal. "As if I do not know that already," Xander walked over and mussed up Dawns hair. Dawn swatted his hand away in annoyance, "Hey! Buffy, Xander is being mean." "Don't tell me I ruined wittle Dawny's perfect hair," Xander teased. Buffy shook her head and sighed, "All right you two, behave or I'll send you both to a time out." Dawn stuck her tongue out at Xander at returned her attention to the cereal. "Did you see that? She stuck her tongue out at me, Dawn definitely deserves a." Xander began. Without warning bullets ripped through the glass window and towards the three friends. Xander who was standing in front of the window at this time, almost immediately collapsed, stopping him from continuing his sentence. Buffy, unconsciously, leapt for Dawn and pulled her to the ground. Pulling her hands over her ears, Buffy could not manage to dull the sound of the bullets shattering every window in her house. Silently, she prayed to whomever was in charge of everything to let all of her friends be okay. Only a few minutes after the shots began, the almost as quickly stopped and the faint noise of someone running could be heard in the silent house. Buffy cautiously sat up and glanced over at Xander. Half of his skull was gone, spread out over the floor. She choked back a scream and numbly looked over at Dawn. She was face down in a puddle of blood. Shaking violently, Buffy carefully turned her over. It took all of her will power not to scream at the sight before her. It looked like a bullet had hit her in the head, but unlike Xanders, it had not taken off any of her head. Swallowing the bile forming in her throat, Buffy immediately ran to the phone. While dialing 911 she quickly went to Dawn and checked for a pulse, it was faint, but it was there. "Hello 911 emergency's," the operator droned. "I need help, there, there was a sh shooting," Buffy cried out hysterically. "All right, I need you to calm down. Was anyone hit?" Buffy stared in fright at her dying sister, "Yes, um, Dawn, my sister, she, oh god, she was, she's hurt, b bb but she has a, a pulse. Xander, he, he's g gone, I, he's.." "Okay, where do you live, I'm gonna send someone there." "Evergreen Terrace, you ha have to send them soon, Dawn, she isn't, there's so much blood, please, help her," Buffy whimpered, close to tears. "Can you tell me where she was hit?" "I, in the head, b but not like Xander, he, his head is, hers is only, its not, it's just a small hole," Buffy could feel the bile rising again. Suddenly the faint noise of sirens could be heard. It slowly got louder by the second till, she heard them park outside her house. Buffy quickly hung up the phone and ran to the front door to let them in. "Please, you have to, their in the kitchen," she managed to get out to the two men. Without a word they ran to the kitchen and began to work. Buffy watched helplessly as they declared Xander dead and put all their attention on Dawn. A third guy walked in and went over to Buffy. "Miss, are you in any pain?" he asked glancing at her shoulder. "W what?" she stuttered in confusion. He carefully touched her left shoulder, "You've been hit." Glancing down she noticed the thick red liquid seeping from a wound on her shoulder. Almost in a trance, she watched as it ran down her arm in already existing streams and finally completed its decent by crashing to the floor. "Oh," she whispered.  
  
Sorry this is kind of short, but I have to go to work. Don't count on a new chapter for at least another week, but then again we all know how good I am at updating stories. 


End file.
